iCarly with a Chance
by Arianna4President
Summary: What if the members of "So Random!" and Chad would be invited at iCarly? What if Sonny and Chad would notice the attraction between Sam and Freddie and viceversa? Seddie and Channy, of course! So, read, review and forgive my errors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Channiers and Seddiers! I've never written a long fiction and that's the first, so, be clement! **

**Well, yesterday I was in the shower (yes, I have showers, too! XD) and I thoght " Wouldn't it be awsome reading a crossover between iCarly and Sonny with a chance? " and then I thought " But I'm a WRITER! (well, more or less) and I CAN WRITE IT! " **

**So I wrote it. **

**Are you good at maths? Because if you are, you will understand this:**

**Arianna4President : Reviews = Sam : Ham**

**So, if maths is not an opinion, review. If it's an opinion...review as well!**

**As usual, forgive my MANY (I hope not so many) errors and enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**iSn't it awsome?**_

" Wow! I can't belive this! " Carly Shay was screaming loud, shaking her best friend, Sam Puckett " They're coming here! _Here!_ Can you belive it?"

" I got it, Carls! They're coming here! _Here!_ " Sam smiled, imitating her best friend's voice.

" Sam, you don't get it! " Carly was surprised Sam didn't understand the main point of the discussion " _He_ is coming here, too! At my house! _Him_! Can you belive this? He's sooo hot! "

" Who's hot? " asked Freddie Benson, walking in the appartament.

" Not you " answered Sam, smirking.

" Puckett " he greeted her, smirking as well " Carly " he added, smiling.

" Fredlumps " was Sam's answer.

" Hi, Freddie! By the way, I was talking about Chad Dylan Cooper " Carly said, with a dreamy look on her face.

" Wait, he's not the blond guy of that Drama you like to watch? " Freddie demanded.

Wrong question.

" The blond guy of a Drama? " Sam took him from his t-shirt " Are you kidding? He's the best actor of our generation a_aaaand_ the hottest guy on the planet! Got it? "

" Okay, sorry, sorry! " Freddie said headlong " Just let me go, now! "

Sam let him go, but with a "I keep an eye on you" look.

" So, why is best actor of our generation a_aaaand_ the hottest guy on the planet coming here in Seattle? " Freddie asked, using the same words Sam used before.

" Well, the producer of "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" watched our last show. Isn't it awsome? " Carly answered, smiling " And he e-mailed me and asked me if the members of the shows could come here on iCarly and I said yes! Isn't it awsome? And then " she added " He said that we could go to their studios at Hollywood and make some sketchs as guest star! Isn't it awsome?"

" Carly, it's the third time you say "Awsome" in a sentence " Sam smirked.

" Technically, they were three different sentences " Freddie pointed out.

" Dude! " Sam warned him.

" Okay, I'll shut up! "

" So, when are these guys coming? " Sam asked, opening the fridge " Is there no ham? "

" No, Spencer went to buy it, he should come home any minute. They're coming in two days, by the way. I'm so excited! Isnt' ...? "

" ... It awsome? " Sam and Freddie finished the sentence for her. She glared at him.

" Aren't I allowed to speak at the same moment as you or what? "

Sam just rolled her eyes.

" Well, it's great they're coming here! " Freddie began to talk again " I love "So Random!" and I can't wait to meet Sonny! "

" As if you could have a chance with her " Sam pointed out, glad to be able to insult him.

" You know, Sam, I'm not that bad! There are a lot of girls at school that... "

" Yeah, whatever, Dorkboy! "

" Hey kiddos! Could someone open the door? I've the hands full of ham! " Spencer's voice came from outside the door.

" Ham? " Sam stormed and let Spencer in, taking all the ham off his hands and put the most of it on her mouth.

" She's no manners. And then she complains of not having a boyfriend " Freddie murmured to himself.

" Hi heahd yhouh! " Sam answered, her mouth still full.

" What? "

" I said "I heard you!" ,so beging to run, because you'll regret what you said! " she warned him, swallowing.

While Freddie was thinking a good place for hiding, Carly was telling Spencer about the special guest who were going to come in a few days.

" So, can we give them hospitality here? " Carly asked with a small voice.

" Are you kidding? Of course we can give them hospitality! " Spencer almost screamed " The best actor of our generation's coming here? I can't wait to make him sign my DVD collection of "Mackenzie Falls"! And I can even play my benjo! "

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, hoping they missunderstood. Spencer wasn't going to play his banjo, was he? Saying he was terrible at it was a compliment!

Those were gonna be _loooong_ days.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**Tell me, people, tell me!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: iMeet the greatest actor of our generation**


	2. Chapter two: iMeet

**Hola! (Why do I keep speaking Spanish even if I'm Italian and I'm writing in english?)**

**So here's the second chapter. I don't like it very much, but still.**

**Soooo, read, review and forgive my errors!**

* * *

" Here we are! " exclaimed Sonny Munroe, getting off a taxi and smiling happily.

" Finally! It's 27 minutes I don't look at a mirror! " Tawni Hart pointed out, getting off the taxi as well, and looking at her nails, disinterested.

" But that's not an hotel? " asked Chad Dylan Cooper.

" No, we're staying at Carly's house, Chad. I'm sure I told you less that an hour ago! " Sonny rolled her eyes.

" But you said "Bushwell Plaza" and I thought it was an hotel! " Chad protested.

Sonny rolled her eyes again "So, are we going or not? "

" Do you think they've got Frozen Yogurt? " asked Nico at Grady, making everyone shacked their heads.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

" I'm going! " screamed Carly, excited, taking her "Mackenzie Falls" DVD collection, ready to be signed.

As she opened the door, she saw Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

" You are… you are… " she stuttered.

" Him? " asked Chad, taking the DVD collection from her hand " Oh, I see you're a fan of "Mackenzie Falls" " he added, with that dreamy face he made every time he was talking about his show.

" Yes, I am! Oh, my god! You're here! Isn't it awesome?" Carly stuttered again.

" Breath, Carls " said Sam, amused.

_At least there's someone who's not falling for that blond guy!_ , Freddie thought.

But he had to change his mind when Sam began to stutter and smile like an idiot as well.

" I'm Sam " she introduced herself, pushing Carly away.

" Hi " answered Chad, with his usual smirk, making Sam sigh dreamy.

Carly and Spencer, in the meanwhile, were showing their home at the guest.

" You know, I usually don't watch funny shows, but iCarly is awesome " was saying Chad " Just like me " he added and Sam nodded sighing again.

" I think Carly is pretty but you are beautiful and _so_ funny! " he went on, smiling.

Freddie and Sonny snorted at he same moment, then looked at each other and laughed.

" I'm Sonny " she introduced herself.

" Freddie " he answered, shaking her hand.

" I love iCarly! It's so funny! " Sonny began.

" Thanks! Yeah, I love "So Random!", too. It's great! And you're my favourite, by the way! " Freddie smiled at her " I can't wait for you autograph!"

" Aw, so cute! So, you don't watch "Mackenzie Falls"? " Sonny asked, suspicious.

" Nope. I prefer funny shows. "

Sonny smiled " Thanks Goodness! At least there's someone who's no falling for Chad! Well, it's a bit hard to fall for him, since you're a boy but… "

Freddie laughed " So, you don't like Chad? " he asked then.

" I mean, he can be very sweet when he wants to " she began, with a dreamy face " But the most of the time he makes me freak out!"

" So does Sam! " Freddie exclaimed " Well, I've never seen her acting sweetly, actually, but I think she'd be able in she wants to!"

" I thought you like her " Sonny pointed out him, confused.

" Like _her_? Are you kidding? "

" Well, when I watched the show I noticed there's a lot of chemistry between you " said Sonny " More then between you and Carly, actually "

" Oh " was everything Freddie was able to say.

_Since when me and Sam have chemistry?_

But his though was interrupted by Spencer's question " Okay, guys, who wants a smoothie? " and by all the following exclamation of assent.

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell me, tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3 :Sonny with a Chance of Seddie

**Hey people! How are you? So, here's my new chapter, when things begin to get interesting.**

**I hope you'll like it, and forgive my errors!**

**And PLEASE,PLEASE, review! You'll make me happy!**

* * *

_**Sonny with a Chance of Seddie**_

It's been two days since the guest arrived, and Carly, Sam and Freddie had never been that happy.

Freddie finally met Sonny, the girl of his dream ("But didn't you love Carly?" asked Sam shocked, after he revealed her his desire to marry Sonny), Sam ate liters of Frozen Yogurt with Nico and Grady, and Chad asked Carly out, making Sonny snorted loudly.

" Tell me what do you prefer " was saying Chad to Carly " We can go to the cinema or have a dinner ".

" Everything's perfect if you're with me " Carly answered with the dreamy face she made every time she talked with him.

Sonny snorted again, making Freddie laugh.

" Thought you weren't jealous " he whispered her.

" I'm not! " Sonny exclaimed a bit too loud.

" Yeah, sure "

" I _really_ am not! Why should I be in love with that stupid, selfish, idiot, sweet, handsome, lovely jerk? " She asked, not noticing she contradicted herself.

" Well, we can go out this evening " was saying Carly in the meanwhile, smiling " I'm gonna take a shower now, ok? " and she ran in the bathroom.

Chad smiled. _Another girl for Chad Dylan Cooper. Great!_

" Chad, can I talk to you for a sec? " asked Sonny with an evil smile.

" Sure " was his answer and she took him from his arm and brought him upstairs, in the iCarly studio.

" Wow! You can't resist a minute without me and now you want me all for yourself, eh? "

Sonny just rolled her eyes.

" Actually, I need to ask you a favour "

" A favour? "

" Exactly. A favour "

" A favour "

" Chad, our conversation is not going on if you keep repeating what I'm saying! "

" Oh, yeah. A favour "

" A favour "

" Who's repeating, now? " he asked her with a satisfied look on his face.

Sonny rolled her eyes again.

" And, what makes you think I'm gonna help you help you? "

" Well… since when the greatest actor of our generation refuses to help someone? " Sonny tried, hesitant.

Chad smiled " Good girl. So, what can I do for you? "

" Well, don't you think that when you notice that there are two people meant to be, you should at least try to bring them together? "

" No " Chad answered, making Sonny rolled her eyes aging.

She did at least twenty times a day, when she talked to Chad.

" Well, I do "

" Sonny, not to be polemical, but the last time you tried to bring two people together we found ourselves escaping from Bigfoot " Chad pointed out, making Sonny blush a little.

" Yeah, well, I got better that that! I now I'm able to bring them together! "

" Haw are you gonna do? Sam an Freddie are not stupid, they'll understand there's something going on "

" How did you know I was talking about them? " asked Sonny, surprised.

This time was Chad's turn to roll his eyes.

" Come on! Isn't it _obvious_? You saw them ,at the rehearsals? There's so much attraction between them! Even _I_ can see it! "

Sonny smiled " I thought you would say something like " But they hate each other! " and then I would tell you that you're the greatest actor of our generation and then you would say "Ok" and help me "

" If you wanna tell me I'm the greatest actor of our generation, you can. I'm here for that "

Sonny tried to not roll her eyes again.

" And anyway, I think they love each other. They're just faking it because it makes it easier to see each other everyday. It's easier to hate someone than to love them "

" Well, not all people that hate each other end up together " Sonny pointed out, hesitant aging " Look at us ! "

" Yeah, we're_ never_ gonna be together " Chad laughed nervously.

" Never "

" Not gonna "

" Because you don't want to… you know.. date me or something.. "

" No! No way! " Chad answered a bit too loudly " … and you.. don't want to… you know… go out with me sometimes…. "

" No! No! Of course not! " Sonny exclaimed, her voice raised an octave as usual when she lied.

" Fine "

" Fine "

" Good "

" Good "

" So we're good? "

" Oh, we're so good! So… are you gonna help me? " she asked, smirking.

" Just tell me what to do! "

* * *

" Hey Fredweird, are we alone? " Sam asked, with her mouth full of pizza.

" You're disgusting " was Freddie's answer " And yes, we're alone. Carly's in the shower, Chad and Sonny are upstairs, Nico, Grady and Spencer went out to buy frozen yogurt, Tawni went shopping and Zora will be probably in air conditioner system. Why? "

" I need you to help me " she answered, taking another piece of pizza.

" On doing what? " Freddie asked, suspicious.

" Don't you think that when you notice that there are two people meant to be, you should at least try to bring them together? "

" Hem… no? " Freddie was astonished. Since when Sam was concerned in helping people?

" Well, I do "

" But Chad and Carly are already going out, there's no need to… " he began to talk but he was cut of by Sam.

" I'm not talking about Chad and Carly, nub! I'm talking about Chad and your precious Sonny "

" Chad and Sonny? But, come on, they hate each other! "

" It's obvious they're just faking it because it makes it easier to see each other everyday! It's easier to hate someone than to love them " Sam answered, not knowing Chad was saying the same exact words upstairs.

" But Carly? She already has a date with him! "

" Listen , I love Carly but I know Chad's not the guy for her. She's gonna find someone else very soon. Maybe even _you_ "

" What? It wasn't you saying me "Carly will never love you"? And, by the way… I'm not in love with Carly anymore… "

" You're not? " Sam exclaimed, and she couldn't help but smile.

" No, I'm not " he answered simply.

Sam took a deep breath : " So, are you gonna help me or not? "

" Do I have an other choice? " he asked, but smirked.

* * *

**Hated it? Liked it? Tell me! :D**

**NDA: When Chad mentioned bigfoot, it was about the episode "****The Heartbreak Kids**", when Sonny tried to get Marshall and Ms. Bitterman together!


	4. Chapter 4: iThink it's Obvious

**Here's chapter four! I don't know if I'm gonna update, since just few people read this story and review... it makes me feel sooooo sad! (and not so Seddie!) =(**

**Well, if you're reading this, read the story, review and forgive my errors!**

* * *

_**iThink it's Obvious**_

" So, have you got any idea? " asked Chad to Sonny.

" No! That's why I asked you to help me! " she answered, looking at him as if he was mad " You're the guy of a Soap Opera! If you don't know what to do, no one else does! "

" … Let me think… "

" Oh, are you really able to think? " Sonny joked, making Chad raising his eyebrows.

" Well, in the 9th episode of "Mackenzie Falls" , season 3 " Chad began, with the dreamy face he always made when he was talking about his show " Chloe and Mackenzie had been locked in a room together, and they had to deal with their feelings ".

" Well, isn't it a bit _obvious_? " demanded Sonny, raising her eyebrows as well " I mean, locking them in a room.. They're gonna understand we're plotting something "

" You're really unkind of you, Sonny " said Chad with a victim-face " I've never expect that from you "

" Oh, Chad, don't play up! " she begged him, smiling " It wasn't a bad idea… just a bit.. obvious… "

" Well, let's listen _your_ idea, Miss I-Am-Not-Obvious! "

" I don't know… I was thinking about playing Truth or Dare and dare them kissing each other "

" And isn't _that_ obvious? " asked Chad, making Sonny blush a little.

" Okay! Let's think about something else, then! "

* * *

" Got any ideas, Freddenstein? " asked Sam, taking a fat cake from her pocket.

_But she never stops eating?__, _thought Freddie.

" 'Cause I was thinking about locking them in a room together " she went on, since Freddie didn't answer " It happened in an episode of "Mackenzie Falls" and it worked, 'cause Mackenzie and Chloe had to deal with their feelings "

" Not to be polemical " Freddie began hesitant. He surely didn't want to contradict her " But isn't it a bit obvious? "

" I doubt you've got better ideas, since you don't even have a brain " Sam replied calmly.

" Actually, _I do_ . I think we can play Truth or Dare and then dare them kissing "

Sam raised her eyebrows: " And isn't _that _obvious? "

They soon began to argue, their voices getting more and more loud every minute.

" Hey kiddos! " said Spencer, entering the apartment, dragging a giant machine of Frozen Yogurt, helped by Nico and Grady.

Sam and Freddie stopped arguing and asked at the same moment " What is it? " and then glared at each other.

" A Frozen Yogurt machine! Isn't it awesome? " answered Grady, enthusiastic " Spencer bought it for a sculpture he's gonna do soon! Isn't it awesome? "

" You should date Carly! " said Sam and Freddie at the same moment again, in reference at the fact that Carly too said "awesome" in every sentence when she was enthusiastic for something.

" Tell the truth, Freddison! You put something technological in my brain so you could say every sentence at the same time as I do! " Sam exclaimed.

" What? " he fought back, astonished " Why should I do something like that? For hearing you thinking "Ham-Bacon-Fat Cake-Ham-Bacon-Fat Cake" millions of time? "

" You forgot that I also think "Chicken-Turkey-I hate Freddie-Chicken-Turkey-I hate Freddie!" ,duh! "

" You know, guys, it's nice when two people say things at the same moment " Nico pointed out " It means they understand each other more then anybody else! "

" I'd never understand this nub! He doesn't even have a brain! The only things he thinks is "I'm a nub-I love Carly-I'm a nub-I love Carly"! "

" First, I don't think that I'm a nub! " Freddie replied " And second, I don't like Carly anymore! I told you like, 10 minutes ago! "

" Fine "

" Fine "

" Good "

" Good "

" You look like Chad and Sonny! " Grady pointed out.

Suddenly, Sam turned around and went upstairs.

" Sam! Where are you going? " asked Freddie.

" Talking about Chad and Sonny made me remember that my idea was better then yours, so I'm gonna lock them in the iCarly studio! " she replied, smiling evil.

Freddie sighed and shacked his head, then asked Spencer:

" So, what are you gonna do with that Frozen Yogurt machine? "

" Remember when I did those gigantic Pants? "

Freddie rolled his eyes " The ones in which the prisoners hidden? "

" Exactly those! Well, I was thinking "Wouldn't it be awesome make a gigantic T-Shirt, too?" and then Nico and Grady told me that I could fill it with Frozen Yogurt, so I brought the machine! "

Freddie smiled " Sounds cool "

* * *

" I've got no ideas! " Sonny complained " But I think that playing Truth or Dare would have been cool! "

" Well, I think that lock them in a room _would have been cool_ ! " replied Chad, annoyed.

" Why? If you would have locked them in a room, they would start fighting and arguing! It wouldn't have solved the problem! "

" Yes, it would! Arguing and arguing they would have ended kissing, Sonny-dear! "

" Sonny-dear? " she asked confused, blushing and she turned around to not face him " But if they would have played Truth or Dare they would have kissed in the first place! "

" Trust me, being lock in a room together helps you to deal with your feeling " said Chad.

" You go first, then "

" Go first on what? " he asked, confused.

" Begin to deal with your feelings, Chad, because someone locked us in " Sonny answered simply.

* * *

**How was it? I hope nice!**

**Oh, and when Freddie ans Spencer talk about gigantic pants, it'a a reference of the episode "iThink they kissed" :D**


	5. Chapter 5: iMeet new People

**Helloooooooo! So, that's chapter five, when interesting things happen! **

**Thanks for the review, and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

_**iMeet new People**_

" What? "

" Someone locked us in " repeated Sonny, and went checking the door " See? It's closed! "

" Great! " Chad snorted " Well, let's just call someone! "

" We can't. Carly told me the door is soundproof, and we left the cell phones downstairs "

Chad snorted again.

" Great! I'm locked in a room with you! "

" Well, why don't you begin? " Sonny asked, pretending she didn't listen.

" Begin what? " he asked, making her roll her eyes.

" Deal with your feelings " she answered, as if it was obvious.

" Oh " Chad was taken by surprise. He thought she was just joking about it!

" Well " he began " I don't feel anything for you. Why should I like a crazy, annoying, funny, clever, beautiful _Random_? " he asked, not noticing he contradicted himself.

Sonny couldn't help but smile.

" Good, because why should I like a stupid, selfish, idiot, sweet, handsome, lovely jerk? "

Contradiction again.

" Fine "

" Fine "

" Good " Chad replied, getting closer to her.

" Good " Sonny answered. They were so close that their nose could barely touch.

" So, if I'd take your hand, like this " she went on, hesitant, taking his hand " You wouldn't feel anything… "

" Nope! I don't feel anything! And if I'd… I don't know… hug you, like this… " Chad said, moving his hands around her hips and hugging her " You.. wouldn't feel anything, right? "

" Yeah! I can't feel anything! What if I… kiss you on the cheek, like this… " Sonny did what she just said " You don't… "

" Feel anything! Anything! And if I kiss you, like this… " Chad closed the space between their lips, kissing her passionately. Sonny moved her hands around his neck and he pulled her even closer " You don't feel anything, do you? " he asked, when they broke apart.

Sonny couldn't help but smile " Nope! I felt nothing! But, you know, I'm not so sure about it… Perhaps we should try again…? "

Chad smirked and kissed her again.

" Yeah, perhaps I felt something… like an electric shock… " Sonny began to talk, before kissing him again.

" Fireworks… " he went on, when they broke apart.

" Yeah, something like that… " Sonny kept smiling.

" Sooo, since you felt something… would you like to go out with me, sometimes…? "

" Yeah, why not? " she smirked.

* * *

_Driiiiiin! Driiiiiin! _

" The door! " Spencer shouted from the bathroom. He had indigestion of frozen Yogurt with Nico and Grady, and they didn't seem so enthusiastic about it anymore.

Since Carly went to the Groovy Smoothie with Sam and Freddie and Zora was probably still in the air conditioner system, Tawni was the only one who could open the door. In front of her there was a handsome dark-haired boy, with a lovely smirk on his face.

" Hi " said Tawni, cheerful.

" Well, hello beautiful! " said the boy " I'm Griffin, I live in the building. And I'm sure I've never seen you around here, or I've already asked you out "

" I'm Tawni, the star of "So Random!" Don't you know me? "

" Sure! Tawni! I was sure I've already seen you somewhere! " he corrected himself, still smirking.

" Well, did you need something? " she asked, satisfied by the answer.

" Actually, yeah. I was here for Spencer's Norwegian air conditioning. My air conditioned got broken this morning, and I hate to keep my Pee Wee Babies cool "

" Wait! " Tawni interrupted him " You said Pee Wee babies? "

" Yeah, why? " asked Griffin " You are against boy who collect Pee Wee Babies? Well, we founded a group _It's not weird collecting Pee Wee Babies_ and… "

" No, no! I mean! I collect them, too! " Tawni exclaimed, embarrassed " I began to buy them a few years ago, but I just want no one to find out! "

Griffin was looking at her, amazed.

" You have to go out with me. I've never met a girl who collect Pee Wee Babies! "

" I've never met a _boy_ who collect Pee Wee Babies! " Tawni exclaimed.

" I mean, you're beautiful, well-dressed, funny and you have my favourite hobby! "

" Yeah, I know, I'm perfect! " said Tawni cheerful.

" So, what are we waiting for? Wanna go to the cinema? "

" How's my hear? " she asked, worried.

" Great " he answered.

" Yes, now we can go! "

* * *

Meanwhile, Zora was exploring the building in the air conditioner system, bored.

_I mean, all the others are sixteen, and I'm the only eleven years old!__ That's sooo boring! _

Absorbed in her depressing thought, she didn't notice there was an other kid in the air system and they ended up beating their heads.

"Hey, be careful on where you go! " shouted the kid, massaging his head.

Zora rolled her eyes " Sorry " But then the curiosity took over and she asked " What are you doing up here? "

" I could ask you the same " as the other kid's answer.

" Well, I asked you first " Zora was getting impatient.

" Fine. Have you seen the man in the lobby? "

Zora nodded " Lewbert "

" Exactly. I'm gonna put a prank on him. And now, go away, I have to work "

" And what are you gonna do? "

" Why should I tell you? You'll probably go down in the lobby and tell him " the boy shook his head.

" Listen, boy, you're talking to a professional about pranks " Zora raised her eyebrows " So, I can help you "

The boy seemed to think about it for a minute, then he introduced himself " I'm Chuck "

" Zora " she introduced as well " So, what's the plan? "

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**If you did, review.**

**If you didn't, review as well, and let me know how I can get better! **

**PS: I don't know if Tawni really collects Pee Wee Babies, but it would be cute, wouldn't it? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: iDate

**Hello! Hola! Salut! Ciao! Privet! Yussu! Sa-wet-dee-ka! Kon'ni chi wa! **

**Well, I wanted to greet you in all the languages I know! (No, don't missunderstand! I don't know all those languages, in most of them I just can say 'Hello'!)**

**So, here's the six part of my crossover... but in a few chapters it will end!**

**Read, review, and forgive my errors!**

* * *

Chad and Sonny went in the kitchen, planning their date (they realized thet they could use the elevator instead of the door to go downstairs!), smiling like idiot at each others.

" I must admit you were right, Sam. Locking them in a room really worked " whispered Freddie.

" Pff, I'm _always_ right! " was Sam's answer. She took a handful of popcorn and then she offered them to Freddie " Want some? "

" No, thanks " he said, smirking.

" Hey, guys! " exclaimed Carly, coming in the kitchen, cheerful as usual.

Chad and Sonny looked away, embarrassed.

" Did I interrupt something? " Carly asked, confused.

" What? Why did you think you interrupted something? " exclaimed Sonny, her voice higher as usual when she lied.

" Yeah! Why did you think that? You interrupted nothing! Nothing! " exclaimed Chad, as well.

" Nothing " Sonny kept saying.

" It almost look like you were flirti…"

" Nothing! " Chad cut her off.

" Flirt with him! As I could ever like someone like Chad! " Sonny gesticulated, nervous.

" Yeah! Why should I like an annoying person like Sonny? " Chad asked, rolling his eyes.

" Annoying? " exclaimed Sonny " Let's talk about you! You're so full of yourself! "

" Crazy! "

" Selfish! "

" Random! "

" Is that supposed to be an insult? " Carly asked to herself, noticing they were getting closer.

" Idiot! "

Before Chad could come up with another insult, their lips touched.

Carly looked at them, confused, when she saw Chad's hand in Sonny hair, and her hands around his neck.

" Well… that's weird… " she said to herself.

Chad and Sonny evidently heard her because they broke apart, breathing heavily.

" It wasn't as it looked like " Sonny tried to explain " It was a… a… an optical illusion! That was! "

" Yeah! " Chad agreed with her " An optical illusion! It can happen, sometimes! "

" An optical illusion, eh? " asked Carly, smirking. She wasn't angry, she had the feeling that was gonna happen, sooner or later.

" Yup! " exclaimed Sonny " I don't even know why it happened! We were arguing and... you know… "

" Arguing, kissing, almost the same, aren't they? " joked Carly, still smiling.

" Yeah, exactly! " Sonny agreed.

" You're right! " Chad nodded.

" Well, you're still selfish! " said Sonny.

" And you're still annoying! " he answered back.

" That's better than "Mackenzie Falls", don't you think? " asked Sam to Freddie, when Chad and Sonny ended up kissing again.

" Totally " was Freddie's answer " Can I have some popcorn? "

" It almost look like a film " she joked, offering him the bowl.

" Don't worry " was saying Carly, when Sonny and Chad broke apart " It's not a problem. I knew this was gonna happen, sooner or later! "

" So, our date is officially cancelled? " Chad asked her.

" Cancelled. Well, since you've got nothing to do this evening, why don't you go out with Sonny? " asked Carly, raising her eyebrows.

" I think I will " Chad answered, smirking. He turned around to face Sonny and he asked " Sonny, will you go out with me? "

" And they lived happily ever after " exclaimed Sam, smirking, when Sonny nodded.

* * *

THAT EVENING, AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Nico and Grady were sitting around a table, drinking their smoothies and chatting about the new horror film released in cinemas.

" I think it' s awful! " exclaimed Carly, emphasizing her word with gestures " I' d never watch it! "

" Awful? " asked Freddie, almost suffocating with his smoothie " You meant awesome, didn't you? "

" Since when Fredbag likes horror films? " Sam teased him.

" Why, is it forbidden? " he answered back, rolling his eyes.

" Well, I can't wait to see it! I wanted to go yesterday but _someone_ " Sam glared at Carly, who blushed " didn't want to go with me "

" We can go together " Freddie suggested, braver than usual.

" Are you asking her out? " demanded Grady, astonished.

" No! " answered Freddie, blushing " I was just saying that since we both wanted to see the film… "

" As I would ever go out with Fredweird! " Sam shook her head.

" Yeah, the last two people I heard saying a sentence like that are probably making out in a cinema, right now " whispered Nico to Carly, making her chuckle.

" But the answer's yes " said Sam

" Yes what? " asked Freddie.

" Yes, I'm going to the cinema with you " she answered, simply " But only, and I repeat _only_, because I want to see the film "

" Fine to me " Freddie smirked.

" _Aaaand_, only if you're paying! " she added, as if it was obvious.

" Sure " Freddie rolled his eyes " Wanna we go, now? "

" Do you offer me another smoothie? " she asked with an innocent smile.

" Sam! " he exclaimed, taking her from her arm and bringing her out of the local.

" Well, that was unexpected " Carly pointed out " I guess Sam and Freddie getting along is even more weird that Chad and Sonny going out "

In that very moment, a female sweet voice behind her made Carly turn around.

A tall, blond girl with a ponytail was smiling happily at her.

" Sam, didn't you just go to the cinema with Freddie? " asked Grady, and without waiting for an answer he exclaimed to Nico " Our time machine worked and it _even_ made people change clothes! "

The blond girl giggled " No, I'm not Sam! I'm her twin sister, Melanie! " then she turned to Carly to ask " Didn't Sam tell you I was coming here a few days? "

" She probably forgot " was Carly's answer " But it's so nice to see you! "

" I'm so happy, too! " Melanie exclaimed " But aren't they Nico and Grady from 'So Random!'? "

" Yes, it's them! Didn't Sam tell you they were coming here for a few days to do iCarly with us? "

" She probably forgot " answered Melanie, using the same words Carly used before " Nice to meet you! " she added, introducing herself.

Then, turning to Grady, she said " The 'Dolphin Boy' is _absolutely_ my favourite sketch _ever_! It's _so_ funny! "

Grady, who never met a good-looking female fan of his sketches (Yes, he met good-looking _boys_ fans of his sketches), blushed deep red.

Then, trying to seem impassible, he said " Thanks… yes, it's not the first time I receive compliments from my fans… "

" Why don't we go for a walk so you can tell me everything about your sketches? I'd _love_ to know you better! "

Grady was speechless, so Nico had to nudge him.

" Yes! Yes, I'd _love_ to go on a date.. I mean, go for a walk with you! " he exclaimed, getting up and opening the door of the local.

Melanie giggled and took him by his hand, before they walked away.

" Okay, that's even more weird that Sam and Freddie getting along and Sonny and Chad going out! " Carly pointed out, finishing her smoothie.

" So, now it's just two of us " said Nico.

" Just two of us " repeated Carly, smiling, while T-Bo put up some music.

" Would it be inappropriate if I'd ask you to dance? " Nico asked her, hesitant.

" No… I'd _love_ to dance with you " she answered, emphasizing the word 'love' like Melanie did before and they both burst out laughing.

They stand up and he held her waist as she put her arms around his neck, and they danced slowly, smiling.

" So, summarizing " Carly began " Tawni went out with my ex Griffin, and Sonny and Chad went out, too. Sam and Freddie went to the cinema _alone_, Grady left us to go for a walk with Melanie, and earlier I saw Zora projecting a prank with my evil neighbour Chuck. I don't know what's the most weird thing! "

" Probably, the most weir thing would be do _this_ " said Nico, leaning to kiss her.

* * *

**...I don't know... was there too much drama, just like 'Mackenzie Falls'? **

**Tell me, tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kisses with a Chance

**Hello Seddiers, Channiers and all the others parings shippers! That's the last chapeter of _iCarly with a chance_! =(**

**Yes, I know, I know, I'm sad too...**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story as favourite! **

**Since I'm italian and english is not my first language, I'm happy I've been able to write something with sense! XD**

**So, read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

_**Kisses with a Chance**_

" Hello people of the earth and of other planets! I'm Carly! " exclaimed the brunette girl in a red dress.

" And I'm Sam! " added the bond haired one, smiling. Sam was wearing a short blue dress instead of usual jeans.

" And this is iCarly! " screamed together.

" You're probably wondering why we're dressed all smart! " said Sam.

" And the answer is… we've got special guests, today on iCarly! "

Sam pushed the button to make the applauses and Freddie smiled behind the camera.

_Sam looks even more beautiful dressed like that, _he thought.

_Wait, what? Even if I'm not in love with her anymore, I can't deny Carly is the beautiful one. Carly. Not Sam. Carly. C-A-R-L-Y._

" Yeah, Carly! We've got the protagonist of 'So Random!' " exclaimed Sam pressing the button for the applauses again.

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora came in, smiling and greeting at the camera.

" I hat my first kiss yesterday! I love you, Melanie! " Grady shouted enthusiastic.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh. That's why he loved iCarly: it was always a surprise, where everything unexpected could happen. Just like Sam. She was… unpredictable. Always a surprise.

_But the fact I love iCarly because it's unpredictable doesn't mean I love Sam because she's unpredictable__, too. No way, _he thought, while the _Randoms_ sat on the chairs on the corner of the studio.

" But there's even more, Carly! " smiled Sam.

" There's even more, Sam? " Carly pretended to be surprised.

" Yeah, there's even more, Carly! "

" There's even more, Sam? "

" Yes, I already told you so! " Sam exclaimed " In fact, we've got another person with us on this special iCarly! "

Carly and Sam looked at each other for a second and whispered at the same moment:

" The greatest actor of our generation! "

" The protagonist of 'Mackenzie Falls'! " they said together again, with the usual dreamy face.

" An applause for Chad Dylan Cooper! " shouted Sam and Chad came in the studio, smiling at he camera.

" Thanks, thank you very much! " Chad began to say, but he was cut off by Carly.

" Sorry Chad, but now we don't have time to talk about you, right Sam? "

" Right, Carls! 'Cause now it's time for our segment _Messin' with Lewbert!_ Zora, come here! " said Sam, taking Zora for an arm and bringing her in front of the camera.

" Our friend Zora prepared a prank for Lewbert, right? "

" Exactly! " answered Zora " But I didn't do it all by myself! Another person helped me! "

" That's why now we call Zora's partner in this prank! Chuck, the _evil_ child! " Said Sam with a evil voice, pressing the button for the applauses.

Chuck came in the studio, grinning " Hello, iCarly viewers! Me and Zora are gonna put this prank on Lewbert. I hope you'll like it! "

" Switch the camera, Fredhed! " said Sam, turning to Freddie.

He rolled his eyes, but did what he had to do. Now, on the screen of the TV, they could see Lewbert sat on the desk, touching his wart.

" Eww! " everyone said at that view.

" Me and Chuck calculated that the air conditioner system has a opening exactly on Lewbert's desk " Zora began.

" And now, see what's gonna happen in 5… 4… 3…2… 1… "

In that moment the opening suddenly opened and a fall of glue fell exactly on Lewbert's face.

Before he could react, from the opening fell tons of coloured feathers that covered his head to his feet.

" And that was _Messin' with Lewbert_! " exclaimed Carly, laughing, observing doorkeeper run in the lobby covered by feathers.

About twenty minutes after, iCarly was almost finished.

" You've already seen _The Dolphin Boy who met the idiot farm girl who thought the Cowboy's orange shirt was a dinghy_! " shouted Carly, while she, Sam and Grady bowed at the camera.

" And now, on iCarly " said Sam, still laughing " We're gonna play a new version of _Truth or Dare_, called _Dare or Dare, _suggest by Chad and Sonny! "

" Okay, Sonny, you go first! " smiled Carly, while Freddie gave the camera to Spencer and sat near all the others.

" … Let's see… Sam… I dare you… to kiss Freddie! "

Sam looked at her as if she was mad and grinned.

" What are you grinning about? " asked Sonny, confused.

" I hate when people tell me what to do, duh! " Sam exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

" Then why you did you decide to play _Dare or Dare_? " asked Carly.

" Perhaps because you forced me? " Sam rolled her eyes.

" Oh, yeah, I forgot that " said Cary, suddenly remembering.

" So you're not going to kiss Freddie just because we told you so? " asked Chad.

" Exactly. That means that I'll kiss the nub whenever I want to " Sam answered simply.

_Wait, does she want to kiss me?,_ thought Freddie, confused.

Weirdly, the idea didn't disgust him as he thought it would. On the contrary, he was even

happy.

" Sam, can you just do it for the show? I mean, I know you don't like… " Carly began, but Sam didn't listen to her. She got closer to Freddie and pressed her lips onto his.

After a second of shock, Freddie began to answer the kiss, and put one of his hands on her hair, pulling her closer. Sam moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart they were both breathless.

Sam looked at all the others who were staring at her, confused " What? I told you I was gonna kiss Frederly whenever I wanted to. And _now_ I wanted to "

" Couldn't you do it, like… " Carly looked at the clock on the wall " … one minute and half ago, when we dared you to kiss him? "

Sam rolled her eyes " No. I don't like people telling me what to do. I told you. Now come here, nub. I want to kiss you aging " she smirked.

Freddie had nothing to object and soon the two were kissing in the middle of the iCarly studio.

In that moment the door opened and Griffin and Melanie went in.

" Hi, sweetie! " he greeted Tawni, while Melanie kissed Grady on the cheek.

" What… what are you doing here? " asked Carly to Griffin and Melanie , confused " And why are you together? Do you know each other? "

" We went in the same school " they both answered.

" We just wanted to say goodbye to everyone, since tomorrow all the guest are leaving " said Griffin, hugging Tawni. Then, in a melodramatic tone, he added " I wanted you to have this Pee Wee Baby. It's the best of my collection "

" Oh, you're so sweet! Isn't he sweet? " Tawni asked before kissing him.

" Grady is sweet, too! " exclaimed Melanie, grabbing the boy from his arm and kissing him.

" We kiss, too? " asked Chad to Sonny, raising his shoulder.

" Fine to me "She smiled and leaning.

Zora and Chuck looked at ach other for a second then both said " Eww! "

" Wanna buy a smoothie? " he asked her and when she nodded they left the studio, chatting about their prank.

" Well, that was unexpected " said Carly, looking at all the couples kissing.

" See you next week! " added Nico, getting closer to the brunette girl, before press his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Too sweet at the end?**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hola people! Or probably I should say Holllllla, with a lot of L, just like me and my friends say that.

As you can see, that's not a new chapter of the story.

Why? Because last chapter was the end!

I'm not gonna update this story anymore, I'm sorry.

When I began to write it I knew exactly how to make it end, sooooo…

I just wanna thank all the people who reviewed (is reviewed correct?):

piequeenthegreat

hoperocks98

HappySummer

XxSmashingPandasxX

coll90 (who reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much!)

coketree20

seddie4dawin12

MiiMyselfandTime

DaniPeace

AbbielovesChanny

Ashlyn the Little Mermaid

MyStoryxx

girlygirl0147

.record

Anne95

SeddieFan11

Aaaaaand, all the people who add this story as favourite!

Sonny01

piequeenthegreat

catlover123456789

.Awesome.12

nudgepleaseshutup

coll90

coketree20

DaniPeace

ForeverDanni

xx-SamxFreddie-xx

MyStoryxx

girlygirl0147

I hope I didn't forget anyone!

Thanks for everything. It means A LOT to me when people like my stories. It means I wrote something with sense and I didn't make so many grammar errors!

Thanks again! Hollllla!

* * *

PS: Have you see iGot a hot room? When Sam jump onto the bed and fall on Freddie? That was EPIC!


End file.
